


Just Chill and Be My Lover

by homine



Series: KagaAo 30 Day NSFW Challenge [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU where Kagami doesn't know Aomine, Aomine and Kise go to the same school, Aomine is a hot pizza delivery guy, Aomine is a model with Kise, Dirty Talk, Kagami has sexual fantasies, Kagami is smitten with him because he's hot, Kise and Kuroko are assholes, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, there are mentions of Kiyoshi and Takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homine/pseuds/homine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami can't stop thinking about Aomine Daiki, the hot pizza delivery guy.</p><p>Day 4-Masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Chill and Be My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, I knew I was going to fall behind :/ Oh well, I'll post two tomorrow urgh. Here, have day 4 of the AoKaga NSFW challenge where masturbation is involved and Kagami has alot of sexual fantasies about the hot pizza guy, Aomine ;D Kagami is totally pining but is in denial lol and Kise and Kuroko are the supportive, asshole bros ayyy (and Takao and Kiyoshi are mentioned because I love them). This fic was inspired by a picture I saw of Aomine dressed in a pizza place uniform (named Cray Fish Pizza) and he looked way too hot ugh.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters (sadly) BUT THE TEIKO ARC OMFG I AM DROWNING IN MY TEARS AOMINE BBY NO LET ME HUG YOU

“Can we just get a damn pizza? I’m not in the mood to cook for you two incompetent assholes.”

“You are very rude, Kagami-kun. My feelings have officially been hurt.”

“Yeah! Is that any way to talk to your best friends, Kagamicchi?” The redhead snorted, taking out his cell phone to search for a decent pizza place.

“Whatever. I’m not your personal cook. What’s a good place? Never ordered pizza from outside before.” Kuroko blinked as Kise laughed behind him, earning a glare from the tallest of the trio.

“You don’t know how to order pizza?! Pffft oh my god!”

“Shut up! I’m not lazy like you two! Now tell me.” The blue haired teen pushed the still laughing model away from him and stood next to Kagami to peer at his phone screen.

“I have heard that Cray Fish Pizza is quite good. Takao-kun and Kiyoshi-senpai work there, by the way. They gave me nice reviews.”

“Really? Well, guess it wouldn’t hurt to try it out. Kise, shut the fuck up or you’re not gettin’ any!”

“Waaah! No! Give me cheese pizza!!” Kagami kicked the boy as he called an overenthusiastic Takao Kazunari and ordered five pepperoni pizzas and five cheese ones. As they waited for their large meal to arrive, they made use of the redhead’s PlayStation to play Mario Kart. They took their usual spots and battled it out.

“Sooo, Kagamicchi, find any hot guys at the courts lately?” Kagami rammed his character into Kise’s Peach and he scowled.

“Found any bimbos at the model shit lately?”

“Mean!” Kuroko pulled ahead and shot the tallest male’s racer with a turtle shell.

“Kagami-kun is single and ready to mingle, Kise-kun. He will find a nice boy when he changes his attitude.”

“Fuck both of you punks!” The youngest shouted, growling with a heated glower.

“Language, Kagami-kun.”

“Kurokocchi! Stop hitting me! You know I suck at this game!”

“It is not the only thing you suck.” Kagami blanched, hating how bad of an influence he and Kise had become on the shortest boy. As soon as Kuroko passed the finish line with first place, the doorbell rang (almost as if echoing the growl in the redhead’s stomach).

“Coming!” He yelled, dropping the controller onto his blonde friend’s lap as he raced to the door. When he swung it open, he was met with the deepest cobalt eyes he’d ever seen.

“Hi! I’ve got a pizza delivery for a Kagami Taiga?” The boy spoke in a low baritone, like the satin voice Kagami would hear in his wet dreams. The guy’s sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders so all that could be seen was tan and _muscle_. He was wearing a hat that was positioned backwards on top of his navy hair and _Jesus Christ_ , Kagami was almost tempted to say something stupid like _“Can I have you as my appetizer?”_

“Hey, you good, buddy? Something wrong? Did I get the wrong address? Shit, I’m sorry!” The other teen cursed, checking the receipt in his hand as he carried the ten pizza boxes in his other ( _so much damn muscle and Kagami wanted to lick all of it)_.

“Is that the pizza, Kagamicchi?! Do you need help?” He heard footsteps behind him and saw the boy look up with slightly wide eyes and a grin (a really, really contagious and _cute and boyish_ grin).

“Holy crap, Tetsu? Kise? You guys live here?” Kagami blinked, taken aback by the tone of familiarity. His best friends knew this guy? And never told him?

“Oh my gosh! AOMINECCHI!!!” The blonde shrieked in delight, hugging him after handing the still frozen redhead the boxes.

“Hello, Aomine-kun. I did not know you worked at Cray Fish Pizza as well. It suits you, I suppose.” The shortest teen replied, smiling and taking the receipt he was offered as the tallest boy tried to pry Kise off of him.

“Hey, get off me! I just saw you this morning, geez!”

“But I missed _you_! You look hot. You should dress like this for the next shoot.” The guy—Aomine, apparently—smirked and finally pushed the model away.

“Maybe I shouldn’t, since you’d get a boner and embarrass yourself.” Kagami narrowed his eyes, frowning. What the hell was going on?

“Um, Kise, Kuroko, you know him?” He finally said, gaining the attention of all three boys. Damn, that Aomine had a face that was way too gorgeous to be real.

“Yes. Aomine-kun is an old friend of mine. I could have sworn I told you about him a few times.”

“Aominecchi is also a model with me. He also goes to my school and plays on the team. I told you about him before, didn’t I?”

“Better be good stuff, you punk. I’m Aomine, by the way. Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you, Kagami.”

“Huh? How’d you know my name?” _He knows my name!!!_

“Well, I know Kise and Tetsu aren’t Kagami Taiga so it must be you. Your name’s on the receipt, by the way.” Aomine fixed the snapback on his head and pushed Kise away again as he went to hug him.

“Kise-kun, please stop. You are being a pest. And Kagami-kun, please pay so we can eat and Aomine-kun can get back to his job.” The tan skinned male laughed at the blonde’s pout and fist bumped Kuroko (the sound was like something out of heaven and Kagami’s heart was soaring and this was not good).

“Right. Sorry. Uh, here. Keep the change.”

“Thanks, man. Have a nice rest of your evening. See you tomorrow, Ryouta.”

“Bye! Be careful!! I love you!”

“Say hello to Takao-kun and Kiyoshi-senpai for me.”

“Will do, Tetsu.” As the redhead watched him leave, he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering down, down, down to the guy’s backside. Well, _fuck_. Of course he had a nice ass too. God damn it.

“Kagami-kun, stop staring. You look like a sexual predator.” Kagami glared and huffed, walking back inside as Kise yelled at Aomine and told him to wear his good clothes tomorrow or some shit. Something about the shoot or whatever.

“Wasn’t staring… but, who the hell was that? You never told me about that guy, did you?”

“I have countless times. You are just stupid.”

“Oi!” Kagami scowled, setting the boxes down and opening one to waft the fresh scent of cheese.

“Why is Kagamicchi stupid?”

“Because he thinks I have never told him about Aomine-kun.” Kise sat down next to Kagami and snatched a slice and began to eat with grace. He was smirking for some reason.

“He’s pretty hot, right, Kagamicchi?”

“He’s alright.” The blonde sighed and leaned back against the couch with dreamy eyes.

“He’s more than alright, you dumbie, he’s a legend. Ahh, I remember the first time I saw him I was star struck too.” Kuroko snorted as he took a bite of his own piece of pizza, staring between the two.

“I wasn’t star struck! What’s so legendary about him, anyway?” The two shorter teens glanced at one another before they spoke at the same time.

“Everything.” Kagami quirked an eyebrow, trying to hide his curiosity. He couldn’t get that smile and those muscles and that tan skin out of his head.

“Everything? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I have never seen Aomine-kun lose at basketball before. He is absolutely incredible. And it’s so enticing to watch him play. You would have a good time, Kagami-kun.”

“That so?” He felt excitement thrumming in his veins.

“He also happens to be one of the most popular models in our agency. You never look at the magazines I’m in, do you, you meanie?”

“No, because why would I?” Kise sighed, getting up and telling them to wait for a minute. They watched him rifle through his bag and pull out a glossy magazine with a picture of a pretty girl on it.

“Here. Look and tell me he’s not amazing.” Kagami groaned, putting his slice down to take the stupid thing and he placed it in between the three of them. He opened it and saw a picture of Kise smiling and putting a hand through his hair. He flipped the page and his heart nearly lurched out of his chest.

He saw muscle and tan and _abs_ and sweat. Aomine was all over the page in firefighter pants and a hardhat, carrying a hose and pouring the water all over himself ( _this picture should be fucking illegal it was dangerous for teenage hormones)._ The next page was of Aomine with his hands handcuffed to a bedpost with him wearing a police uniform with the top open so his chest and stomach was exposed. A girl was staring up at the camera next to him with a finger over her lips and a wink ( _no screw that this picture should be illegal because what the hell no one should look THAT hot)._

“W-What the hell is this? Play Boy for girls?” Kagami choked out as he scanned the rest of the pages, seeing plenty of Aomine Daiki looking flawless and goddamn delectable all over them. Kise was smirking again, with Kuroko sporting a small one of his own.

“See? Only Aominecchi does naughty pictures because he’s the only one really comfortable with it. And, I mean, why not? He’s great, right?”

“Wow, I never thought Aomine-kun would be such a superb model.” Kagami handed the magazine back to Kise and crossed his legs and began chowing down on his pizza. His pants felt a bit tighter than he remembered and it was a good thing he was wearing really loose sweats.

The rest of the evening, the redhead couldn’t get that Aomine Daiki out of his mind and Kise and Kuroko would not stop teasing him about it whenever his cheeks turned red. He eventually got them out of his apartment so he could run to his bedroom and pull his pants off. He sat up against the headboard and fisted his cock.

He exhaled sharply and imagined tan hands holding his thighs open with hot breaths all over his skin. He felt navy hair tickling his balls as a teasing tongue left a cold trail on the base of his dick. Kagami felt dirty for thinking about someone he’d just met but Jesus, he couldn’t help it. That guy was like something out of his fantasies.

“ _Do you want me to touch you, Taiga?”_ Kagami groaned because he was pretty sure that that was exactly how that deep voice would rasp it out. Would he be good at this? He had to be.

“Fuuuck, touch me. M-Make me feel good.” He whispered, slowly bucked up into his hand. Maybe Aomine would have soft fingers and gently caress him, driving him mad. Or maybe he’d have rough hands and grab his cock and jerk him off fast.

“ _Mmm, you like it when I touch you like that, baby?”_ Kagami hissed, sloppily thrusting into his fingers and throwing his head back against the wall.

“You’re so fuckin’ good, god damn.”

 _“Your cock is so nice and big. I can’t wait to take all of it in my mouth.”_ The redhead gasped, feeling his hips losing some control at the dirty words. His other hand was gripping the sheets in an iron grip. A sweat droplet was rolling down the side of his face and he had to clench his eyes shut. Nails lightly trailed up the underside of his erection and it felt so fricking good.

“Yeah, want you to swallow all of it down and choke on it.” Hot breath blew on his cock, making Kagami arch his back and his hips almost came off the bed.  A soft bite was dealt to his inner thigh before a sultry chuckle graced his ears like desire itself.

 _“I’ll make you cum so good, Taiga, you’ll feel it for hours.”_ The redhead shuddered and nodded and fisted his dick faster and rougher, wanting to cry with how much heat was pooling in his belly. Screw a blowjob, he wanted to get to the good part. He wanted some action.

“No, forget that, we’ll put your mouth to use later. I want you to fuck me.”

 _“You want me to pin you down and make you beg, huh? I can provide that. Spread ‘em and let me see it, daddy.”_ Kagami moaned and opened up his legs as wide as he could and felt his nether regions about to go numb. Aomine Daiki just called him _daddy_ , Jesus Christ, he doesn't think he’s ever heard anything so hot before.

“Fuck yes, yeah, God, you’re so fucking sexy. Make me cum, slut.” Kagami listened to the deep rumble of laughter from the other boy and hissed because he was way too close. Fingers held him down and smooth skin touched his legs and something intruded his hole and dear Lord, he was gone.

“ _You look so good takin’ my cock. Makes me wanna pound you into submission.”_ Kagami let out a silent scream and buried his face in his pillow as his vision went black and hot liquid spilt onto his skin. He moaned into the soft fluff of cotton and heaved and gripped until there were holes in the sheets. He let himself try to breathe properly for a minute before trying to open his eyes and see through the spots in his sight. He realized he was alone, on his bed, with two fingers in his ass and dried semen on his stomach.

He blinked and his heart stopped because what the hell had just happened? Had that actually happened? Had he actually gotten off to some guy he saw, like, four hours ago?

Kagami groaned and flushed, staring up at the ceiling with a frown. Maybe he should just clean up, watch some NBA videos, and go to sleep and forget all about Aomine Daiki for the time being. That asshole had already caused him enough trouble.

Kagami Taiga found himself unable to sleep that night and dreamt of navy hair and dark skin and had a very uncomfortable boner upon waking up.

\--

Of course he found himself at Cray Fish Pizza two days later (after being dragged there by his asshole friends because they really wanted to see their dear Aomine. Fuck that guy).

Kagami was currently watching Aomine Daiki laughing with that overly friendly Kiyoshi Teppei as they wore their stupid aprons and threw dough in the air. _God, those arms ohmygodTaigacontainyourselfyousoundlikeathirstyhighschoolgirlUUUGHH—_

“Kagami-kun, how many times must I tell you that you should stop staring? You honestly are frightening me and I am surprised Aomine-kun has not noticed yet.” The redhead glared at his baby blue haired companion, whom was casually sipping on a vanilla milkshake and staring at him with judgment.

“Shut the hell up. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“It’s OK, Kagamicchi, there’s no need to be in denial. It’s so hard not to be done in—“

“No one asked you so you shut up too.” Kise pouted and crossed his arms, turning his head away and sulking on Kuroko’s shoulder.

“There, there, Kise-kun. No need to be so rude, Kagami-kun. You are clearly smitten, as you have been for the past two days. It is understandable. Aomine-kun is a very desirable person.”

“Kuroko, you little punk, I—“

“Here ya go! Got three of your ten pizzas ready!” Kagami averted his gaze down at the table and mumbled a thank you around the straw in his drink because he could not look Aomine in the eyes after continuously jerking off to thoughts of him for two days straight. No fucking way.

“Thanks, Aominecchi!!! Uwah, I loooove your pizza guy look! You look so hot with a snapback and an apron and a uniform! You really are a dream come true.” The blonde grinned, head on his fists with the flirtiest eyes he could muster. He was so freaking irritating.

“You should work on your pick up skills more, dude, you ain’t scoring a date with that. Maybe try touching my ass next time, or maybe compliment how nice my dick would look in your mouth or something.” Kagami choked on his soda at the bluntness, but the other two were unfazed by his words.

“Aomine-kun, if Kiyoshi-senpai or someone else heard you say that to a customer, you would be fired.”

“Nah, no one would fire me, I’m too good to let go of. The only one that can fire me is me.”

“You’re dumb, Daikiicchi.”

“You’re dumb. Am I right, Kagami?” The redhead looked up and regained his composure before nervously laughing and nodding, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. _Way to go, Taiga, so cool._

“Do not mind Kagami-kun, he just gets really nervous around attractive men.”

“Kuroko!” Aomine blinked and began to laugh (that really cute and sexy one that Kagami couldn’t get enough of). Kagami was ready to die of embarrassment—but first, he would strangle Kuroko Tetsuya in his sleep.

“That so? Or is Tetsu just pulling my chain?”

“He’s really into basketball too, Aominecchi! You should play him and seduce him even more!” Scratch that, he was going to throw Kise Ryouta over a ledge first.

“For real? You any good?” Shitshitshit, Aomine was talking to _him_.

“Uh, kinda, I guess.”

“My shift’s over in, like, an hour so how ‘bout you wait and we can play a round, huh? I’ve been dying to play someone new lately! Kise is way too easy.”

“Hey! Maybe I let you win!”

“As if.”

“Oi! Aomine! Hurry up! You got a delivery waiting, you idiot!”

“Sorry, sorry! See you guys later. Can’t wait to play you, Kagami!” The redhead was blinking and was trying to process what just happened. Kuroko and Kise were snickering and stealing pizza, those bastards.

“What the fuck was that? You assholes! You just—what the hell?! I don’t—“

“Yeah, yeah, we’ve heard it all before, Kagamicchi. Just go along with it.”

“Yes, it would not hurt to just play a friendly game of basketball with a fellow avid lover of the sport, would it?”

“Guess not… don’t think this means anything! I’m gonna kill the both of you!” Kagami growled, snatching the slices from their hands and eating them.

This was just great.

He hated his friends.

\--

It turns out that Aomine Daiki was fucking brilliant when it came to basketball—no, scratch that, he was a downright genius. Kagami didn’t think he’d played anyone as good as him before and he’s never been so turned on in his life as he watched the boy play and move and easily win.

Kagami was absolutely smitten and he was in trouble with this guy.

Aomine had given him his number after they had finished their game (or five) while looking all sweaty and beautiful and he still had his goddamn hat on. But, of course Kagami had written it down in his cell phone and given the bluenette his own number.

Currently, the redhead was laid out on his bed and staring up at his ceiling with a light heart. There was a warm heat in his lower belly again as he slid off his basketball shorts and boxers (which were navy blue and crimson in a plaid design, by the way) and he sighed in content at the feel of the cool air. His fingers circled around his length and he shuddered at the sensation.

“ _What do you wanna do tonight, Taiga? You look so good.”_ Kagami hummed and groaned as precum slid onto his digits at the thought of that voice touching him and whispering into his ear.

“You’re gonna sit on my cock, slut, and you’re gonna take it until you can’t anymore,” he rasped it out, fingers tightening and slowing down. Oh God, how would Aomine look taking his dick? Would he look utterly fucked out and wrecked? Would he be good at riding him? Of course he would.

“ _Oh, fuck yeah. Been dreaming about how that big cock would feel fucking me and ruining me.”_ He always imagined Aomine to have a filthy mouth and he probably does and that made it all the better and he bucked his hips off the bed and panted wantonly.

“Then get on my lap and show me how you like being fucked, baby.” Kagami gritted his teeth as something impossibly tight surrounded his dick and he needed more than this. He needed so much more. That warmth wasn’t enough.

_“Ooooh, fuuuck, Taiga, you feel so good inside me. Make me feel so full.”_

“Look at you, taking all of me like it’s nothing. Such a whore.”

“ _Ahhh, make me your fuckin’ whore, daddy, fuckfuckfuck, there! There!”_ The redhead jerked up fast and hard and was losing himself in the sheer ecstasy. The edge was so close to him that he could taste it.

“Yeah, I’ll make you my little slut and cum in you until you’re so full of me it’s dripping out.”

“ _Yes! Yes! Yeeeees! Please! Pour it all into me! Give it to me!”_ If someone (ehem, Kise) found out exactly how fast he had orgasmed, they’d most likely make fun of him and tease him for years (it was a damn good orgasm, though, possibly his best, so whatever). Kagami had white and black in his vision, possibly even tears of overwhelming pleasure, as he came down from his high to find that he was alone, again. No Aomine Daiki in sight.

Kagami quickly cleaned up with pink tinged ears and changed his dirty sheets (for the hundredth time in the span of two fricking days, or three including today). He flopped down onto his bed in only boxers (dark blue ones with “Calvin Klein” written in red) and stared at his phone for half an hour before gaining any ounce of courage and quickly typed up a message before he could think too much.

 

 **To:** _Aomine Daiki_

 **Message:** _Hey, it’s Kagami. I know it’s late but was just wondering if you wanted to get together on Saturday and play basketball or get lunch or something_

Kagami buried his face in his pillow and contemplated whether he should delete it apologize and say that he actually couldn’t, never mind, because of course the guy was asleep or would be busy with a girl or some shit. There’s no way he’s reply, or if he did, there’s no way he’d say a definite yes. Nope.

 

 **From:** _Aomine Daiki_

 **Message:** _Sure, I’m down! I’m free Saturday anytime. I heard about this great hamburger place by the courts and been meaning to go! You cool with that?_

Kagami felt his heart skip a beat and his face was really goddamn warm as he eagerly typed back in a daze. What the hell, though? He was awake too? He said yes?

 

 **To:** _Aomine Daiki_

 **Message:** _Maji Burger? I’ve been there with Kuroko and it’s really good. Does 11 sound good? We can play and then get some food?_

**From:** _Aomine Daiki_

 **Message:** _Yeah, that’s the one! Sounds good to me! I’ll kick your ass again, pretty boy! ;) Loser buys winner burgers :D_

**To:** _Aomine Daiki_

 **Message:** _Not if I kick yours first, pizza boy ;D And I’m broke while you earn a shit ton of money so you’re paying no matter what_

**From:** _Aomine Daiki_

 **Message:** _How rude to make me pay on the first date :/ You’re the one that asked me to hang out so you should pay._

**To:** _Aomine Daiki_

 **Message:** _I’ll only pay if you pay half! That’s how the first date works! Wait… this is a date???_

**From:** _Aomine Daiki_

 **Message:** _Fine, I guess that works. You’re lucky you’re cute ;D And yeah… I mean, if you’re OK with it being a date. Shit, am I reading too much into this? I’m sorry, I thought you were asking me out! O.O_

Kagami’s heart was beating out of his chest and he widened his eyes with a shit eating grin. He almost let out a little squeal (almost).

 

 **To:** _Aomine Daiki_

 **From:** _No! I mean yeah if you’re fine with it! I was kinda asking you out but I didn’t know if you’d be OK so I tried to be subtle! I didn’t know you swung that way…_

**From:** _Aomine Daiki_

 **Message:** _OK, I thought I was making it weird xD I kinda swing that way yeah but I didn’t wanna overthink what Tetsu and Kise said earlier and how you act around me. Let’s talk about this on Saturday, though, I’m kinda tired. Night pretty boy ;D_

Kagami just about went into cardiac arrest because this was actually happening. He was going on a date with Aomine Daiki. Aomine possibly liked him. Aomine thought he was attractive too.

Kagami grinned and did a mini happy dance before sighing, closing his eyes and falling asleep right away. That night, he thought of cobalt eyes and a boyish smile and the melding of his and Aomine’s bodies.

 Yep, he was positively smitten and he was just fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was long. I don't know how to feel about this one, though... Didn't like it as much as the previous one. Anyhow, the next one is blow jobs (and the one after is clothed getting off) and I'll try to get both up tomorrow O.O Hope you enjoyed this one, though, and have a nice day! <3


End file.
